Mobile Suit Gundam: Universal Collision
by UltimateGundamFighter
Summary: Amuro Ray, Heero Yuy and Setsuna F. Seiei are all transported to the Cosmic Era after a series of events in each of their Respected Universes. They find themselves aboard the Archangel with Kira Yamato and try to help him and the others aboard the Ship stay alive from the forces of Z.A.F.T. And many other threats of the future.
1. Chapter 1: A New Universe

_**I DO NOT OWN MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM : CHAR'S COUNTERATTACK, NEW MOBILE REPORT GUNDAM WING, NEW MOBILE REPORT GUNDAM WING ENDLESSWALTS, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED DESTINY, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM 00 OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THE GUNDAM FRANCHISE. THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS AND NOT ME AT ALL OK!**_

_**Original Story Idea Created by wilkins75**_

Chapter One: A New Universe

_**Axis Universal Century-0093**_

**Earth's** **Atmosphere**

On the asteroid known to the Earth Sphere as Axis, Two Mobile suits fought in a duel of beam sabers. One was the Nu-Gundam piloted by the White Devil and hero of the One Year War Amuro Ray. The other was the Sazabi piloted by The Red Comet, Char Aznable.

The Sazabi charged at Nu-Gundam while dodging a horizontal slash from the suit. It brought down its beam saber at the Gundam and managed to damage the crotch area of the Gundam.

"That was Nothing!" Yelled Amuro Ray as he charged Nu-Gundam to the Sazabi and both of the MS sabers clashed together again.

"My sabers weaker then his!" Char Aznable asked to himself as the Nu-Gundam slashed off the Sazabi's left arm with its Beam Saber. Char threw a punch and hit the Gundam in the chest before it kicked the Gundam's hand forcing it to release it's beam saber.

"CHAR!" growled Amuro as the Nu-Gundam gave a right hook at Char's MS, but the suit managed to grab the Gundam's hand with its only available one.

"If it hadn't been for you!" Char sneered. He kept pushing the Gundam's arm away.

Nu-Gundam then used its other hand and grabbed a section of the Sazabi's neck before it ripped off a wire and kicked the right side of the red mobile suit.

"Amuro!" said Char in surprise by the unsuspected attack. Nu-Gundam then charged at the Sazabi and crashed into its back before punching it again and again in the face.

"Ahhhhh!" Amuro yelled as he continued his attack. Char's monitor began to fail by the Gundam's onslaught. Nu-Gundam then threw the Sazabi onto the ground as parts of Axis began to explode.

"They pulled it off." Char said to himself as he noticed the explosion's. " Whats that, I'm to retreat. Nanai don't interfere in a battle between men!" He shouted before being knocked down by Amuro and forcing Char to use the cockpits escape pod.

You're not going anywhere!" Amuro shouted. He then fired a liquid substance at the red pod before he moved towards it and grabbed it.

"He caught me, to late anyway." Char said as he looked at one of the working monitors to see Axis break itself in half.

Amuro maneuvered his Gundam through the debris of Axis so he wouldn't be hit. He was then surprised when he heard Char start to laugh.

"What are you laughing about!" Amuro yelled at the red comet.

"Looks like I win, The back end of Axis its being its being pulled by the earth gravity and will eventually will plummet. Sorry your plan Backfired!" Char yelled at the irony of Londo Bell's plan to destroy Axis.

"So you think, Gundam would have no problem pushing back that worthless piece of rock!" Amuro yelled as he flew to the end of Axis.

"That's preposterous?!" Char said as Nu-Gundam charged at Axis.

"Why don't we find out." Amuro replied as he increased his Gundam's speed toward the Asteroid.

"Your insane!" Char yelled at his rival.

"I'm not as impatient as you are I can wait for humanity to learn and grow!" Amuro replied as he shoved the escape pod into axis with one hand as Char bounced around inside.

"Axis has started free falling towards earth!" The Red Comet yelled at Amuro.

"You're underestimating Nu-Gundam!" Amuro replied as he increased his Gundam's thrusters and tried to push Axis away from the earth.

XxXx

"The rear end of Axis is accelerating!" Yelled one of the Operators on the Ra-Cailum.

"Check the status of our Mobile Suits!" Bright Noa ordered as everyone on the bridge watched Axis fall.

_'Amuro, Are you still at Axis'_ Bright thought to himself as he continued to watch Axis.

XxXx

"If I feared for my life I never would of dared give you the data to the Psychoframe." Char said to Amuro as Nu-Gundam continued to try to push Axis.

"You what!" Amuro said in shock at the revelation.

"My victory would be meaningless if you only had a second rate Mobile Suit." Char continued. "Even so, this has become a problem."

"Your such a snob, Haven't you learned anything why did you always have to look down on other people." Amuro said as he continued his efforts on Axis as a light appeared around Nu-Gundam.

XxXx

"Whats that light?" asked Bright

"From some heat source, Axis is burning up!" one of the Operators answered ad the light continued to grow around Axis.

XxXx

"Ca..Captain." Nanai cried to herself as she sensed Char's state.

"Whats wrong Nanai." Asked one of the Neo-Zeon personal on Char's ship.

"The captains life is being drained away!" she said as she started to cry for her love. One of the bridges personal picked multiple heat sources on radar and identified them as enemies. Bright and the others also picked them up and realized that the sources were from the Earth Federation's 88th fleet.

"Why now?" Bright asked himself. "What made these people decide to join in. That light from Axis, could it be cause by the psychoframe Chan had mentioned."

XxXx

The Earth Federation MS Jegan and GM III from the 88th Fleet all headed for Axis.

XxXx

"What exactly are they trying to do?" Bright asked himself as he kept watching the event.

XxXx

"Whats this?" Amuro said in surprise as he noticed other Mobile Suits appearing around him.

"What are you doing?" Amuro asked in surprise. Unlike Nu Gundam, both Jegan and GM III were mass produced Mobile Suits with average performance, and as the technician of the Mobile Suit itself, Amuro knew that they wouldn't withstand the heat of Earth's atmosphere while pushing Axis at the same time.

"Stop it, their no reason you have to do this with me, Stay back don't come!" Amuro yelled trying to warn them.

"What is it, whats going on here. Oh I was so sure this plan was flawless." Char sighed to himself as he was beginging to question his actions.

Nu-Gundam looked at his right and left that now crowded with Federation Mobile Suits that pushed the Axis.

"We won't let the Londo Bell take all the credit!" One Earth Federation pilot said as he along with the other Federation pilots tried pushed Axis.

"But wait, your suits won't last!" Amuro yelled back at the pilot.

But then the Geara Doga Mobile Suits from the Neo Zeon forces also came along to help the Nu-Gundam and the Earth Federation despite the fact they were enemies.

Amuro's eyes widened, shocked with the sudden turnout. Neo-Zeon supported Char but now they were helping him.

"Even Geara Dogas? It's no use get back!" He warned again, hoping they would listen to him.

But no one heeded his warning and continued to push. One Geara Doga responded to Amuro. "Relax, We all want to save the earth! Sure worth a try!"

"Look some of your suits are exploding!" He yelled as one of the Jegan's exploded one after another.

" It's no use, The heat and system overload will make you self-destruct!" He yelled once again. But they other Mobile suits continued to try to change Axis's course.

Then the Geara Dogas began to face the same fate like Federation Mobile Suits, losing their thrusters from the boosters' malfunction and thrown away and exploded in the process.

"DON'T DO THIS, RETREAT!" Amuro yelled with all his might. But no one was going anywhere, not while the earth was in danger.

"In the end, This kind of sorrow will only spread until it finally manages to destroy the earth." Char once again spoke his mind off after seeing how his plan had turned out, "Ultimately, Human beings will be forced to judge themselves and they'll have to atone for their sins against nature and the earth. Amuro, why won't you realize this?"

"Get out of here!" Amuro yelled as he got up from his seat inside the Gundam. "Gundam's power will!" He then lost his grip and started to bounce around the cockpit. Then, greenish aura from the psycoframe began to emit from the Gundam. It started to spread until I covered Axis and in the process pushed away all the other Mobile Suits from Axis.

"The psycoframes must be resonating!" Char said as he looked at the aura that started to form in his cockpit. "Perhaps to much human will is concentrated here and has caused an overload? B...bu...but I s..sense no fear rather its warm I even feel comfort."

"I've could've done something ahhh!" yelled Amuro as he was thrown around the Nu-Gundam's cockpit.

The light continued to grow as the last of the Mobile Suits left from Axis.

XxXx

"Behind that curtain of light, Mobile Suits are being thrown right and left!" someone yelled from the Ra-Cailum.

"We need a to find out what's happening over their!" Bright ordered as everyone tried to figure our what was going on.

XxXx

"I see, But the same humans who could create this warmth are still curl enough to destroy their own planet." Char said "You must understand that, Amuro?"

"I do know that, that is our purpose! We gotta show humanity the light within the human heart!" Amuro Ray shouted as he adjusted himself back into the seat inside the cockpit and continued to use Nu Gundam to push the lower half of Axis away from Earth.

"For a man who thinks that way you where awfully cold to Quess." Char retorted referring to the young Newtype girl he used as a weapon.

"Give me a break, I'm a human being! I couldn't be a surrogate father to Quess!" Amuro retorted "Is that the reason, is that why you used Quess like she was a machine?"

Char sighed "Alright so Quess was searching for a father figure," Char relented "Now I see why I found her a nuisance, and turned her into a machine."

"I thought you were more broad minded," Amuro accused "She was just confused!"

"Lalah Sune was a young woman who may have very well have become a mother to me!" Char retorted "And you took away her life! So don't you dare judge me!"

"Lalah! a mother?" Amuro questioned in shock as the bright light of the Psycoframe of their cockpits burned brightly before enveloping them both.

"AHHHH!"Amuro yelled as another burst of psycoframe aura started to stretch toward the other half of Axis, slowly pulling the falling piece back to change its course

XxXx

"Captain!" Nanai cried as she couldn't sense Char's life force anymore.

"Nanai, what's the matter?" Questioned one the Neo-Zeon officers.

"Look, Axis is now moving away from earth?!" Said another officer.

"It can't be!"

Everyone from the Earth Federation to Londo Bell and Neo-Zeon watched as Axis moved away from earth as the psychoframes light surrounded it.

"The Axis has definitely changing course! It's moving away from the Earth!" One of the Ra-Cailum operators exclaimed happily.

Bright and the rest of the personal watched as Axis moved away from the earth as the psycoframe's aura started to move around the earth forming a ring of light around it.

On the Earth Sphere, everyone looked up at the sky to see the an aurora caused by the psychoframe and finally knowing that they were safe.

**After Colony 195 Libra**

A camera from a nearby OZ ship zoomed in on the falling block from Libra in the command center "It has entered the atmosphere." An officer said, he blinked "Something's flying ahead of it!" he zoomed in on the smaller object. "It's Wing Zero!"

Relena's eyes widened "Heero!"

"He's not gonna make it." Howard said as he looked at the Zero.

Sally smiled "No he'll make it, I think he'll be ok…"

"From what I have seen the Gundam's can overcome any difficulties." Lady Une said with a smile.

Relena nodded "That's true, I know we can believe in him… because Heero's the kind of person who can give everybody hope."

Xxx

Heero Yuy rolled Gundam Wing Zero over and towards the falling block the sensors going mad in the cockpit as the heat rose he glared at the electronic sights as they bounced back and forth all over the screen not getting a lock on the target.

Heero pushed the thrusters to their max trying to stabilize the Zero plates of armor started to flake off as the temperatures melted the wealds holding them onto the suit. Sparks danced around the cockpit as the computer stabilized "I will…"

Heero glared as he aimed "I will!"

"I WILL!" the sensors slowed as the ZERO system activated and gained a lock.

"I WILL SURVIVE!" Heero roared as he fired the twin buster the shot nailed the block dead center and destroyed the block in a blinding explosion.

**2312A.D.**

"I AM NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN!" Setsuna F. Seiei Gundam Meister of the private armed organization Celestial Being shouted as he activated the 00-Raiser's Trans-AM Burst.

Hiling Care and Revive Revival were alarmed as suddenly they were enveloped by waves of GN particles erupting from the 00-Raiser.

"Wha… What is this!?" Hiling flew back as Revive was forced away.

"These… These GN Particles are…" Revive glared as he was enveloped by the wave.

Xxx

"Look at this, this light doesn't have anything to do with the fighting…" Klaus blinked as he saw the GN particles surrounding them on the bridge.

Xxx

"GN particles…" An officer near Kati looked around himself.

"They're so radiant." Kati said

Xxx

"What is that?" Shirin blinked as they watched from the Virginia-class they were aboard, observing the battle.

"Setsuna…" Marina spoke without realizing it, causing Shirin to look at her. _"I'm certain that this light is… the light from Setsuna's battle... the radiance of his life."_

Xxx

"_You're going to change Setsuna." _Said the voice of the original Lockon Stratos._ "I couldn't so you'll have to do it for me."_

Setsuna sensed the others around the battlefield, their feelings all seemingly coming to him. "That's right… in order to understand each other, we have to reform… WE HAVE TO CHANGE!" he pushed the suit's output to its maximum and watched as the Gadessa and Garazzo flew away at high speed to avoid the 00-Raiser.

"Something's disrupting my quantum brainwaves!" Hiling shouted over the frequency.

Revive glared over his shoulder "It's because of that Gundam! If we had it for ourselves, then we'd have the advantage!"

_"There's more to it than that…"_ Regene Regetta's voice echoed around them.

"Regene Regetta!?" Revive said in shock.

"When a purebred innovator's quantum brainwaves work together with the twin drive, the purified GN particles cause the expansion of people's consciousness." Regene spoke to them. "You've completed your evolution Setsuna F. Seiei… it is clear, you are now a true innovator."

_"I thought you were more broad minded, She was just confused!"_

_"Lalah Sune was a young woman who may have very well become a mother to me! And you took away her life! So don't you dare judge me!"_

_"Lalah! a mother?"_

Setsuna blinked as he started to hear voices from somewhere he did not know, voices unfamiliar to him.

"_I will... I will... I will… I WILL SURVIVE!_" He heard another voice shout.

"Wha..what's going on?" Setsuna asked no one in particular as his consciousness started to expand even more.

_DON'T DO IT, THEY'RE ONLY CIVILIANS!"_ Another voice yelled in panic

_"YOU SOLDIER WANNA BE COWARDS, WANT TO RUN AWAY DO YA_?" An arrogant voice then said.

All of a sudden the area around 00-Raiser started to glow brighter and brighter until it just disappeared.

**Cosmic Era 71**

Kira Yamato, pilot of the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam was in a disparate fight with the Duel Gundam. The Duel fired his blaster and Kira fired back with the machine guns imbedded in the Strike's head. On the bridge of the Archangel everyone was in a panic. The forces of gravity were starting to pull the Duel, the Buster Gundam and the Strike down to Earth. But no one in space seemed to care.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" Yzak Joules roared as he blocked the Strike's beam saber with his shield, as Kira did the same.

"You won't defeat me!" Kira snapped back as they broke apart, Yzak fired the rail gun, and Kira returned fire with the head mounted CIWS. He glared before charging using his shield a battering ram, slamming it into the Duel's chest knocking it back.

Yzak glared as he was knocked further into the atmosphere, the Strike flipped and kicked the Duel's head to use it as a means to get back towards the Archangel. "DAMN YOU!" Yzak glared, as he leveled his beam rifle.

The Shuttle appeared flying down between them "Oh no, the shuttle from the Menelaos!" Kira's eyes widened as it passed between the two suits. Yzak's shots flew around it as it descended.

"What is this…" Yzak glared as it threw off his targeting system "How dare you get in my way?" he looked at the shuttle with OMNI markings, he shifted his attention to it and took aim.

Kira's eyes widened "Huh…" he charged after the shuttle "DON'T DO IT, THEY'RE ONLY CIVILIANS!"

"YOU SOLDIER WANNA BE COWARDS, WANT TO RUN AWAY DO YA?" Yzak roared as he fired a single shot towards the shuttle.

The Strike and the shot raced towards the shuttle, and could only watch as the shot tore through the shuttle "NO!" Kira screamed as it blew up as he got there, knocking him away towards the Archangel.

XxXx

"_What is going on?" _thought Heero as the light that surrounded his Gundam disappeared only to reveal something shocking to him. Instead of seeing the other Gundam's and Peacemillion he saw many unknown ships and mobile suits that were so foreign to him. He turned Wing Zero around and was shocked to see a Gundam!

XxXx

After what felt like hours Setsuna regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings.

'_Where am I?'_ Thought the confused Gundam Meister as he looked at his radar.

"Where are the other Miesters and Ptolemy!" he said as he finally picked something up on radar, Right next to him! He looked only to see a Gundam! This one looked so weird to Setsuna, It had almost the same color scheme as his old Gundam Exia and also had two wing like structures on its back, a red shield and rifle. The strangest thing about this Gundam to Setsuna was that it has thrusters and no Pseudo GN-Drives or any GN-Drive for that matter.

"Whats going on here?" Setsuna murmured to himself wondering what kind of situation he was in.

Not too far away from them, a white and black familiar Gundam was floating lifelessly. Letting itself to be swayed by the zero gravity, slowly the pilot inside the mobile suit began to regain his consciousness.

"Hnggh hmmmph…" he groaned as he tried to open his eyes.

"What the? Where am I?" Finally fully awakened, Amuro noticed that his Gundam was totally in worst condition, starting from the panoramic monitor that had been shut down, blinking alert lamp that indicated the low-on state energy, and even the low on ammunition for the head Vulcans, beam rifle, except for the decoys.

"Wait what happened, I thought I was dead for a second.?"

But as the warning lamp on his cockpit dashboard kept blinking, Amuro couldn't think straight. He typed on the keyboard, and the monitors turned on, displaying the sight of a battle going on! Amuro looked as he saw some familiar and unfamiliar Mobile Suits battleing each other. He was shocked to see Zaku's and he finally looked to his right to see two other Gundams. One blue and white one with what looked a mobile armor attacked to it with green particles coming out of it. The other was also blue and white with red and gold colors as well. Both looked to foreign to him.

Sighing in annoyance, Amuro rubbed his head.

"Just where in the world am I now?"

All of sudden all 3 Gundam picked something up on radar, they all turned to see another Gundam entering the atmosphere along with a large white ship with that looked like two leg structures on it, which reminded Amuro of White Base fly down to earth as well. The three pilots watched as the ship moved in an attempt to get to the falling Gundam.

"Their trying to get the Gundam!" All three pilots said to themselves as the heads of their Gundams turned towards each other. A silent message was passed between them and the three of them took of towards the ship and the Gundam.

XxXx

"Ma'am radar just went down!" yelled Sai Argyle on board the Earth Forces ship Archangel as it attempted to get the Strike as it entered atmosphere as he ran his hands over the computer pad.

"What!" yelled the Captain of the Archangel Murrue Ramius as she turned to look at the young man.

"Yeah all of it is down!" Sai said as he tried everything to get it back online.

"What is that?" asked the head of combat operation Natarle Badgiruel as she looked out one of the windows on the Archangel and saw what looked like two thruster trails and a path of green lights.

"Their…their mobile suits, we can't identify them." said Sai as he pulled up a picture from one of the working gun camera's and put it on the main entire bridge was shocked to see three mobile suits that looked like G-Weapons but also looked alien a bit. One was white and black and had a weird V like symbol on its shoulder while the other two were blue and white but one of them had green particles coming out of its back.

Both Wing Zero and Nu-Gundam grabbed one of the arms of the Strike as 00-Raiser created a GN-Field around the itself and the Gundam's as they headed for the Archangel.

Heero and Amuro were shocked that they were easily able to keep control of their Gundams as they moved towards the ship that was descending. All three Gundam's touched down on the legged ship. Heero then looked back, only to see the Earth getting bigger by the minute. _'Looks like we're heading down to Africa…'_ he mused. Setsuna and Amuro noticed this as well, But Setsuna was confused wondering where the Orbital Elevators and the Orbital Ring was. He lowered the GN-Particle dispersal of the 00-Raiser to see if the Legged Ship was trying to make contact. And sure enough they were.

_"Unknown mobile suits, this is the Earth Forces carrier __Archangel__, the ship you all are currently standing on. Identify yourselves at once."_ A female voice ordered.

'_Earth Forces?'_ All three of them wondered as they all activated their comms and contacted the ship.

XxX

In the Archangel, Captain Ramius looked at Sai. "Any response?"

"It's highly unlikely that they can at this point. Kira's out cold and he's a Coordinators!" he replied just as an image opened up revealing three people in flight suit came on. Two of the pilot's helmets were tinted to where Murrue couldn't identify them. The other one was a male who looked like he was in his late 20's and had brown hair and blue eyes.

"_This is Heero Yuy in Gundam Wing Zero responding to the Earth Forces carrier _Archangel_."_ A young man's voice said. In Wing Zero, Heero could pick out the leader, as she was sitting in the captain's chair.

"_This is Setsuna F. Seiei of the Gundam 00-Raiser also responding to the Archangel."_ Said another voice of a young man but seemed more mature then the first.

_"This is Lieutenant Amuro Ray from Earth Federation task force Londo Bell unit responding to the Earth Federation battleship Archangel._ Said the brown haired man.

_I am Captain of the Archangel Murrue Ramius."_ The Murrue said as she waited for a response from one of the pilots.

_"We am returning your mobile suit to you."_ Heero explained.

"_In return though, the three of us wish for a place to resupply and repair our Gundam's."_ Amuro continued.

"_As well as figure out what is going on and where we are." _Setsuna finished for the two as they waited for the captain to speak

"_Very well, but be warned, any threat against this ship will be dealt with."_ She replied.

"_Roger"_ said the three Gundam Pilots as they turned off their comms.

Murrue looked to Mirillia. "Can we open the hanger?"

"Hanger bay opening." Miri replied as the large doors opened.

As the captain got up, everyone looked at her with a questioning look. "I am heading down to see these three pilots to thank him." She explained. With that, she turned and left for the hanger.

As she walked towards the hanger she then remembered what one of the pilots said.

_'Earth Federation?'_ Murrue thought to herself before continuing towards the hanger.

XxXx

Amuro, Setsuna and Heero were guiding their Gundam's into the hanger, while the Nu-Gundam and Wing Zero carried the Strike, which had lost all of its coloring. Slowly, they lowered the Gundam to the deck, a man in an orange jumpsuit observing the whole situation with a confused look on his face. Amuro then walked Nu-Gundam over to one of the MS docking bays. Both Setsuna and Heero decided to follow his move and do the same. Heero and Setsuna were lucky that their machines fit, considering the big engines on the back of Wing Zero and the 0-Raiser still attached to 00-Gundam. They all powered down their Gundams, just as the captain of the ship arrived.

Captain Ramius stared for a few seconds as she observed the new machines. All three of them had some things in common with the Strike, but also had differences as well. On the two of the three machines there were a few dents and cuts all over the suits. _'Those machines have seen some tough battles.'_ She noted in her mind. She then looked over to the blue and white Gundam that had generated those green particles while moving with mobility that she had never seen on any kind of mobile suit.

"What is happening here?" Chief Murdoch asked as his team opened up the Strike and pulled out the unconscious pilot.

"These machine's saved the Strike." Captain Ramius replied.

To everyone's surprise, all three suits shut off but did not lose its coloring. A doors on the chest area of all three suits opened up, the pilots emerged from the cockpits.

Removing the helmet, one of the pilot's was revealed to be a boy about the same age as Kira. He had cold blue eyes and brown hair, and his pilot suit was black with hints of red and white on it.

The other pilot wearing a blue and black flight suit that looked like something out of the future removed his helmet and revealed a man who looked like he was in his late teens or early 20's. He had raven black hair and brown chestnut colored eyes.

The last was the man she had seen on the screen. The man wasn't older than Mu himself and he wore the white pilot suit with dark blue trim and red line that appeared to be outdated very much from its design. The three pilots came down from their machines and landed on the ground.

The few soldiers there were on edge as Captain Ramius approached the three.

"I take it that you three are the pilot's I spoke with." She asked the three men in front of her.

"Yup that's us and as I said before my name is Amuro Ray." Said the Brown haired man.

"My name is Setsuna F. Seiei." Said the young raven haired teen as he looked into Murrue's eyes which made her uneasy a bit from his cold brown eyes.

"And my name is Heero Yuy." Heero said as he also looked into the Murrue's eyes.

'_His eyes are cold, like those of a trained killer?'_ Captain Ramius thought. _How can they both have the same eyes'_ She thought as she looked from Setsuna to Heero.

"All I want to do is rearm and repair my Gundam and then I will be out of here." Heero said as Captain Ramius looked at him in shock.

"Yeah I also would like to repair my machine and weaponry if you don't mind." Amuro said as he waited for an answer.

"These are your machines?" Murrue asked in shock.

"Yes, but if anyone tries to mess with it, it will self-destruct and destroy the ship." Heero said in a voice that told her he wasn't lying.

"That goes double for my machine, If anyone tries to enter it without my permission it will activate its self-destruct which will equal that of an atom bomb." Said Setsuna as the Gundam Meister looked at her with no trace of fear or falseness in his eyes.

"W..what are you two crazy or something!" Amuro said as he never heard of someone say a threat like that before…well maybe Char when he decided to drop Axis onto the earth.

Captain Ramius nodded her head in understanding as she remembered how much she also tried to protect the G-weapons on Heliopolis. "I understand, but we need to talk to you first. Then we will repair your mobile suits." She said as the three nodded and followed her out of the hanger.

XxXx

"We landed _way_ off course." Mu said as he looked at the charted landing site.

"Well, we could not lose any of the machines." Captain Ramius explained. "But right now, these three new pilots have my attention."

"I saw those machine, and I must say, their damn impressive alright." Mu said with an admiring tone in his voice. "What has my attention though is that there did not power down."

"They are powered down, or so he says. According to the chief engineer though, there are no power readings from it. But what it is made out of is _really_ interesting. Those machines armor are stronger then Phase Shift, and it doesn't require any power to run it." Captain Ramius mused.

"Do we have a name for them?" Ensign Badgiruel asked.

"Gundanium, Gundarium, and E-Carbon." Captain Ramius replied.

"Okay then. The big questions are where they from, and are they Coordinators or a Naturals." Mu said.

"Well, Heero's reactions times are higher than Kira's, and his skeletal structure is harder than that of a normal human's. Yet he has too many scars from broken bones and lacks the DNA markers of a Coordinator.

Amuro is a natural but also calls himself a Newtype, which as he explained is someone who has an extremely high degree of spatial awareness. Some but not all, are capable of empathically detecting other Newtypes, and are sensitive to the hostile intentions directed at them by others, allowing them to uncannily preemptively react to such dangers.

And finally Setsuna he is also a natural but also something called an _Innovator_ and has the ability to sense other users of quantum brainwaves, possesses telepathic abilities that allows him to sense the thoughts and feelings of neighboring people, enhanced reflexes and a sense for danger precognition, and the capability to utilize the special properties of high grade of particles to communicate emotions/feelings out towards other people. They are also said to be able to live twice as long as a normal human." Captain Ramius noted.

"How is that possible?" Badgiruel asked wondering how these three naturals could possess these special talents and powers.

"It does seem a little far fetch." Mu replied. "As to where they're from, that Amuro guy thinks it's logical but…it seems a bit too far-fetched to be believable, so we can't exactly tell you. Besides, we are having a hard time believing their stories. And about this _Newtype_ Theory Amuro said, I'm a little interested in it." Mu then turned around and left the room leaving the confused women behind.

XxXx

Amuro nodding in thanks to the crew member who gave him a short tour of the ship and guided him to the provided quarters, he looked around the room before placing his bag that he had recovered from the Nu Gundam on his bed '_I wonder what's happening back home? I hope everyone is doing alright._'

Amuro sighed as he began to take off his pilot suit to get changed into his spare Londo Bell uniform he always kept in the cockpit of his mobile suit '_But what happened to Char though?_' He asked himself '_Did he travel through with me? Or did he remain behind?_' A knock on the door interrupted his musings "It's open!" He shouted as he shrugged on his shirt.

The door opened as Mu stepped in, Amuro noticed the quick flash of, something, as he took a quick look around the room "Are you settling in alright?" He asked politely.

"I'm fine thanks." Amuro replied with a slight smile "This truly is an amazing ship, even though I've seen a bit of it looks like it could match up some of the newest models from my dimension."

"The captain mentioned your theory." Mu stated and shrugged "Personally, with your and the other two suits technology I believe you, I may not know much about mobile suits but I can tell that those three down in the hanger are something else, also what happened to your suits weapons?"

"They had gotten destroyed in my last battle," Amuro explained as he folded up his pilot suit and placed it in his bag "Sorry but I don't think the Nu Gundam will be of much use during combat."

Mu hummed "Well the techs were saying that we can equip the Nu Gundam with our spare equipment," He offered catching Amuro's attention "You will have to supervise though as we know next to nothing of your technology."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Amuro said "When would they like to start?"

Mu shrugged "Tomorrow will be fine with them," He said "Anyways I gotta go oversee some upgrades to my mobile armor, Later."

Amuro nodded as Mu left and turned back to his bed as a yawn escaped his lips "I best get some sleep." He muttered to himself as he removed his uniform and got into his bed.

XxXx

Heero sat in Wing Zero's cockpit looking at one of the screens. "Damage appears to be minimal, which is good. It means fewer repairs." Heero noted as a data sheet shot up onto the screen. "Yes Wing Zero, the chances of getting home are slim but we need to find a way back. But first we need to repair you. So, shall we begin?"

Wing Zero's eyes flashed as Heero started the repairs of his Gundam.

XxXx

Setsuna, now dressed in his spare Celestial Being uniform laid on one of the bunks on the Archangel thinking about his current situation. To have traveled to another universe because of the 00-Raiser's Trans-Am Burst. The question he was asking himself, if the Twin Drive system really was that powerful, to be able to send him to another universe from his own.

'_I need to find a way back home, I need to stop the Innovators.'_ The Gundam Meister thought as he remembered his mission was still incomplete.

His thoughts then were moved to the other two who also alien to this universe, Amuro Ray and Heero Yuy. Both were Pilot's of Gundam's as well, though their Gundams don't run on GN-Drives like his own, Setsuna did not underestimate them. From what Amuro Ray said about himself, His Gundam appeared to be created by his universes military Earth Federation. A world Setsuna also thought was twisted in its own way. Amuro had told them about Char Aznable and how his plan was to drop Axis onto the earth which led him to stop it with his Gundam alone but, because of this Amuro was sent to this Era, The Cosmic Era.

Then there was Heero Yuy another Gundam pilot who was about the same age as Setsuna was when he first piloted Exia. Following a fragment of a Battleship known as Libra to the earth's atmosphere in order to save the world. The Gundam Meister had to admit what Heero described to them sounded a lot like what he and the other Gundam Meisters did.

Setsuna then let his eyes close as darkness consumed him until finally he laid their sleeping off the the battle with the innovators and the arrival into a new world.

_**...**_

_**So what do you guys think of this story, Do you like it do you hate it leave a review and also Happy Halloween everyone! **_


	2. Chapter 2: The Power of a Gundam

Mobile Suit Gundam: Universal Collison

_**I DO NOT OWN MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM : CHAR'S COUNTERATTACK, NEW MOBILE REPORT GUNDAM WING, NEW MOBILE REPORT GUNDAM WING ENDLESSWALTS, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED DESTINY, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM 00 OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THE GUNDAM FRANCHISE. THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS AND NOT ME AT ALL OK!**_

_**Original Story Idea Created by wilkins75**_

Chapter 2: Gundam's True Power!

**Africa Desert Night**

Outside in the desert night, a man looked at the Archangel through binoculars. He adjusted the distance on the binoculars to get a better view of it. He leaned on the bed of sand as he continued his observation of the ship.

A brown haired man approached the observer holding a coffee cup and wearing a light jacket to combat the cold night. He pulled the binoculars away from his eyes and looked up at the man.

"Commander Waltfeld, what are you doing here?" he asked. Commander Waltfeld looked down at the young soldier.

"I'm just out here enjoying the night. Now nothing wrong with that, is there Decosta? "He simply replied.

"So how is our friend?" Waltfeld asked referring to the Blonde haired man dressed in a golden colored pilot suit they found in a red pod.** ( you know who he's talking about I can just here a whisper in the wind saying his name. What you didn't think he was dead did you.)**

"He has yet to awaken sir, But they medic's say he should be awake in a couple hours." Answered Decosta.

"I see, well I hope he could help us out with our problem when he does." Waltfeld said as he turned and looked toward the Archangel.

"So, how is this so called _Big Angel_ doing?" He asked. Decosta stood up saluting his commander in a formal military fashion before he reported his findings.

"No Sir! No movements whatsoever."

Waltfeld thought for a moment and smiled slightly. "Must be due to the N-jammers; they're messing up the radio conditions on the Earth's surface. So for now, she's tucked in and sleeping." He took a sip of his coffee before heading back to his soldiers. Decosta followed his commander readily.

XxXx

The next morning, Kira Yamato finally woke up and saw Flay Allster, a girl who he had a crush on sitting next to his bed. "Kira" she said.

"Hey" said Kira. He tried to sit up but Flay started to push him back down.

"Don't get up you still need to get some rest," said Flay.

"Where am I" asked Kira as he looked at his surroundings and saw that he wasn't in his quarters.

"Med-bay" said the redhead "they said that you were out cold when the ship landed."

"So did we make it?" asked Kira.

"Yeah" said Flay in a soothing tone "we arrived sometime last night."

XxXx

In the Archangels hanger, Amuro, Setsuna and Heero were working on their Gundams.

Amuro typed away at the console of the Nu-Gundam reworking the parameter specs to adjust for the new weaponry, He was able to build a new Beam Rifle, Two new Beam Sabers and a Shield thanks to the spare parts the Engineers used for their Gundam or G-Weapon as they called it. (But Amuro felt that the name Gundam was better since it sounded for powerful and dynamic.) Amuro was also able to rebuild 4/6 of his Fin-Funnels but hasn't been able to test them yet.

He also check on the Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor to make sure that the power plant of the Nu-Gundam was still operational and he was sure glad that it did since he was told about the N-Jammer Cancellers. Amuro looked over to the other two pilots to see how they were fairing with their machines.

He saw Heero Yuy reloading the Machine Cannons on the Gundam Wing Zero's shoulders as well as replace sections of the Gundam's damaged armor with some of the extra Phase-Shift Armor.

Amuro then looked over to Setsuna F. Seiei and his Gundam 00-Raiser. He could see Setsuna in the cockpit probably checking over its systems since it did just travel to a different universe.

When Amuro looked at the Strike Gundam he couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia at it reminded him of his original Gundam the RX-78-2-Gundam Mark 2. He shook the thought away as he continued his work.

XxXx

That night, Kira was resting in his room playing with Birdie as he thought about what the others told him. Other G-Weapon or Gundam pilots aboard this ship, He remembered seeing them when he was passing out in the Strikes cockpit. The Nu-Gundam, Wing Zero and 00-Raiser as his friends told him. He wanted to go and meet them but everyone kept insisting that he rest first before going over to meet the Gundam pilots.

He was brought out of his thought when he heard someone at the door.

"Kira" said a voice from outside "It's me Flay."

"Come in." said Kira as he wanted to see his red haired crush.

Flay walked in smiling. "A member of the ground crew found this in the Strike." said Flay. She was holding a paper flower.

Kira's heart stopped. It was the same flower the little girl from the shuttle had given him. Then he remembered the girl was on the shuttle. The shuttle that the Duel had destroyed, the girl he had failed to save.

He walked over and took the flower from Flay shaking. Then he sank to his knees crying. "Kira" said Flay "what's wrong."

"The girl" he said sobbing "the girl I couldn't save her." He just kept sobbing. Flay got down and her knees and put her arms around Kira. She lifted his head up.

"Kira, everything will be alright." she said as she held Kira close to her then kissed him as he kissed her back. They removed each other's clothing as they shared a night together.

XxXx

The next morning Murrue walked onto the bridge and was greeted by Natarle Badgiruel. "What's the status on the three pilots?"

"They've all been working on their machines." said Natarle as she looked over at the captain.

"All night?" asked the Archangels captain as she could believe what she heard.

"Yes ma'am." said Badgiruel as she pulled up a video of them all working on their Mobile Suits.

"_These guys are not normal. I guess we're lucky to have them." _Murrue thought as she just decided to continue her daily rounds.

XxXx

Heero jumped into his Gundam's cockpit as he ran checked over its systems. Wing Zero's eyes flashed again.

"Well Zero, it's not Gundanium but it will have to do for now, so we will just have to run power to that section until a replacement is found, hmm maybe I could ask Amuro to see if he could help us make some of that Gundarium Alloy. It may have the same effects as Gundanium." Heero said as leaned back in the chair making it go flat as Zero closed the outer door to the cockpit. He closed his eyes and finally let sleep take him.

Setsuna continued to check through every inch of the 00-Raiser's systems to see what could have caused him to travel here. He still couldn't find anything, what it was that caused him to leave 2312 A.D. and end up in C.E. 71. Was it really the true power of the Twin Drive System while in Trans-Am or was it because of something else. The more he thought about it the more frustration he felt.

He wondered how the others back home were, did they win and reclaim VEDA or did they retreat after his disappearance. Setsuna then noticed something from the corner of his eye and looked over and grabbed the object, a flower.

Not just any flower but the same one his comrade Feldt Grace gave him before the battle began.

_Setsuna made his way down the hall of the Ptolemy towards the hangar in his flight suit to get ready to launch when he kicked off of a wall he saw Feldt Grace standing there waiting for him a short distance down the hall._

_"Setsuna…" Feldt smiled at him._

_"Yes Feldt?" Setsuna looked at her as he touched down._

_"Take this…" Feldt smiled as she pulled a yellow desert flower out from behind her back and held it out for him._

_Setsuna looked at it "A flower…"_

_"Apparently Mrs. Linda grew this in the lab… I'd like… you to have it." Feldt smiled as she held it up to him._

_Setsuna reached out and took it continuing to look at it "That's thoughtful, thanks Feldt…" he tucked it inside his helmet._

_"I hope Ms. Marina isn't upset by this…" Feldt shifted a little._

_"We don't have that kind of relationship… I've gotta get going." Setsuna kicked off past her to continue heading towards the 00-Gundam._

_Feldt spun looking after him "Uhh, please don't die Setsuna!"_

_"Hmm… Roger that." Setsuna rolled over and nodded at her before reaching the end of the hall and kicking off down the corridor towards the hangar. He stopped for a second as he remembered the worried look in Feldt's eyes but shook it off as he continued his way towards his Gundam._

He remembered his promise and felt ashamed that she probably thought he was dead and broke his promise. He remembered that worried expression on her face when she told him to come back alive. Setsuna's eyes narrowed with determination shown in them. He WILL keep his promise and return to his comrades, to her.

Setsuna started to check the other systems on the Gundam and saw that they were all still functional. He was still alive and as long as he was he would return to his home, To Celestial Being, to the Ptolemy and her crew, to the other Gundam Meisters, To Feldt Grace.

XxXx

Outside the ship a few hundred yards some jeeps were parked and people were watching the Archangel.

The one in the forefront of the group was female though she seemed to hold herself like a man. She wore light brown trousers in order to blend in with the desert along with a desert shawl that served as an overcoat, a piece of red sticking out, an indicator as to the top she wore underneath.

She had dirty blonde hair and was holding a pair of binoculars behind which were eyes the color of amber. Her target was the legged ship sitting only a short distance away.

"That's it" said a young girl "that is the Earth Forces new ship."

Then the radio transmitter on the leader's belt started to ring. "What is it" said the man. He was large with a thick beard in his 40's.

"The tiger has left the Lesups" said the man on the other line "he has BuCUEs with him."

XxXx

Amuro signed in relief as he wiped off a bit of sweat. He had managed to finish the repairs on Nu-Gundam as well as finish the new Fin Funnels and repair the Psychoframe. He wasn't sure if it would overload again so he just hoped that something like Axis didn't happen in this universe. Amuro paused as he thought about his rival since the One Year War in U.C.0079, The Red Comet, Char Aznable and leader of Neo-Zeon. Did Char end up in this Universe as well or did he die on Axis when the psychoframe overloaded.

'_If he's here and causes trouble I'll stop him again, but I don't think he will. He'll try to figure out what's going on.'_ Amuro thought as his mind drifted to the others back in his universe. _'I wonder if the others are ok. They probably think I'm dead.'_ Amuro felt a little sad that he might never see them again. His thoughts then turned to Sayla Mass, A woman he served with on White Base during the One Year War and sister to Char. Did she hear about his and Char's demise on Axis, Did she blame him for his death or did she mourn for him as well?

He then thought about Beltorchika, a woman who he fell in love with in U.C.0087 during the war with the Titans. He wondered what she thought about his and Char's death. Did she even still care about him to even mourn or did she not care at all? He remembered when they met as he smiled a bit at the thought. He sometimes regretted leaving her and sometimes wondered what might have been if they stayed together. She might have been in Londo Bell as well helping him fight Neo-Zeon or they might of gotten married and have a child together. But then he thought of how she might have reacted to his death at Axis and probably didn't want her to feel sadden by it. **(This was a reference to the novel Gundam Char Counterattack Beltorchika's Children. It's a Good read if you guys want to check it out.)**

Amuro was brought out of thoughts when the ships alarms started to sound and a voiced yelled over the ships speakers. He rushed over to Nu-Gundam and prepped it for battle.

"_Attention All Hands, proceed to Level One Battle stations!_" the speakers crackled just as a series of explosions rocked the _Archangel_ "_All hands prepare for combat!_"

Setsuna started up the Twin Drive System as soon as the alarm sounded as he powered up 00-Raiser. _'I don't want to use Trans-Am just yet, I need to figure out if it would cause other Universe jump. So I'll use if it's necessary. '_ He thought as he saw Nu-Gundam position its self on the catapult.

"This is Amuro, I can launch now if you need me too!" Amuro informed as he strapped himself into his seat not bothering to get changed into his pilot suit.

"_Understood,_" Murrue replied from the Bridge. "_We appreciate your help._"

"Not a problem," Amuro reassured as the Nu-Gundam was transferred to the catapult "After all you did help rearm Nu-Gundam."

"_Nu-Gundam you are clear for launch!_" The ships CIC operator Mirralia Haw informed him.

"Gundam, let's do it!" yelled Amuro as the Nu-Gundam launched from the ship. 00-Raiser then positioned itself on the Catapult as he told the CIC operator that he was ready.

"_00-Raiser you are clear for launch!_"

"Roger 00-Raiser, Setsuna F. Seiei launching!" he said as 00-Raiser launched from the ship.

XxXx

In a dark room Kira woke up responding to the alarm. His eyes widened as he assumed the ship was going into another battle.

"The enemy!" he said aloud. He stood up putting his clothes on quickly. "No more lives will be lost because of me." He said as he put his belt on.

In the bed Flay sat up looking at him. Her eyes still closed then opened. She was naked but the blankets covered her body from any other person from seeing her. She glanced over at Kira and watched him leave as the door opened, letting in light for a short moment. She lied back down and laughed insanely.

"Go on, kill them all. Protect us. With your life!" she said crazily as she continued to laugh as much as a certain clown from the DC Comic Book Universe.

XxXx

Heero started up Wing Zero's systems as he prepared for battle just as Nu-Gundam launched and 00-Raiser stood on the catapult.

"In order to get home we need the nuclear missiles from the Alaska base to recreate the explosion from Libra, so for now I guess we protect this ship. Don't you agree Zero?"

Zero's eyes flashed as the cockpit closed. "I'll have to agree to that Zero, I'm curious to see the power and skill of these other Gundam Pilots." Said Heero as Kira ran to the Strike's cockpit.

Heero moved Wing Zero towards the exit of the ship ignoring the catapult entirely as he activated the Gundam's Thrusters and launched from the ship.

XxXx

As Nu-Gundam made its way towards the enemy, Amuro blinked in surprise at the quadruped mobile suits charging at him but nonetheless he raised his beam rifle and snapped off a couple of shots forcing the pair to split up before he launched the Nu Gundam into the air to evade a series of missiles fired from the suit on the right, landing on a dune he quickly turned and fired his beam rifle missing the cockpit of the BuCUE but nailed the missile launchers it had mounted instead sending said piece of equipment into flames.

He saw one trying to sneak up behind him he turned around to fire but was cut off when a pink beam hit the enemy suit and destroyed it. Amuro looked to see 00-Raiser floating effortlessly in the air as if it were as light as a feather; the green particles coming out of the Gundam.

Amuro was fascinated by the Gundam but decided to move those thoughts away as he turned his attention back towards the enemy.

"00-Raiser, Setsuna F. Seiei eliminating the target." The Gundam Meister said as he charged at the Zaft mobile suits. The 00-Raiser used its GN-Swords to slice through the BuCUE's that were close to him and fired on the ones that were out of his swords range.

Setsuna almost wished that he had his old Gundam GN-001 Exia with him to show off his sword play to this universe since the 00-Raiser couldn't preform the moves he used with Exia because of the bulkiness of the suit compared to the first Gundams of the third generation Meisters. That and the 0-Raiser equipped on 00-Gundam.

Setsuna noticed a Mobile Armor launching from the Archangel and new it was Mu- La Flaga. Setsuna also saw Wing Zero launch from the ship by its own thrusters. He decided to give La Flaga support since Nu-Gundam and Wing Zero could handle the situation here, besides three Gundam's was over kill for an attack like this.

XxXx

Tired of waiting the Kira opened a channel to the bridge.

"Come on, where's the enemy? The others have already launched what about me, that's it, The Strike is launching! "He said impatiently.

"Kira wait, not yet!" Miriallia said. Kira grunted impatiently as he closed the visor to his helmet. "Hurry up and open the hatch!" he yelled demandingly.

The young female glanced over to the captain as she looked at her worriedly. Murrue sighed. "I don't like his attitude, but in this situation, we've little choice. Let him go." She ordered.

In the launch bay, the Strike was equipped with a long ranged weapon that connected to a hard point on its back. The low lighting in the launch bay made it difficult to distinguish what color the weapon was, but due to its dark appearance the color had to be some sort of dark color. The suit then launched out into the desert.

XxXx

Waltfeld frowned as three unknown suit launched from the Legged Ship and started to fight, in addition to having no data on them, it also fought without difficulty and stood up with ease on the sand.

"That's unexpected," He mused looking through the binoculars. "They never received reinforcements so where did these one come from?"

Waltfelt then saw The Strike landed on the sand as its color changed from the dull gray to a red and blue color. The suits stood in an awkward position as its foot slid on the sand.

Waltfeld and Decosta stayed in a jeep parked at a safe distance from the ship as they watched the Strike.

"So that's the new Earth Force's model, The GAT-X105 Strike, but what of these other units?" Decosta questioned. Waltfeld looked at the new suits through his binoculars with curiosity written all over his face.

Like moths to a flame the BuCUEs rushed toward the Strike. The BuCUE's rushed at him and knocked the Strike off balance. The BuCUE's turned around and headed toward the strike again firing their missiles at the suit. The Strike held its arm up in a defensive position as Kira grunted.

"Not good." thought Kira as he jumped from sand dune to sand dune firing as he went but hitting nothing. He landed on top of one of the many tall dunes and once again the Strike started to slide.

"Time to die!" yelled one of the BuCUEs pilots over the radio as he jumped his machine at the Strike. There was nothing Kira could do to stop this attack, it was to near and his machine couldn't move.

Suddenly a V shaped object appeared behind the BuCUE and five others blasted the other BuCUEs around the Strike. They all then reconnected on the back of the Nu-Gundam.

The rest of the BuCUE's were then destroyed by Wing Zero's machine cannons on its shoulders. Zero and Nu stood back to back as they fired on the Z.A.F.T. suits. Heero turned on his radio as he contacted Kira in the Strike.

"You'll want to adjust your machine to deal with the sand. That will allow you to stand." He told the C.E. Gundam pilot as he and Amuro finished of the rest of the enemies in the area.

"Thanks." said Kira as he started to work on the Strike's systems.

"We'll take care of the rest of them, join us when your able to." said Amuro as he drew Nu-Gundam's Beam Saber as did Heero with Zero's. They both then charged at the rest of the BuCUE's as Kira couldn't help but be amazed at their skill.

XxXx

Away from the other Gundams, 00-Raiser and the Skygrasper flew towards the enemy base while also taking care of some of the enemy mobile suits then they both saw a giant warship that had the same color of the sand.

"Get away kid, that things a Lesseps!" Mu warned as he headed back to warn the Archangel.

Narrowing his eyes Setsuna prepared to engage the enemy. 00-Raiser charged at the warship as he dodged the beams it fired.

The crew of the Lesseps never saw it coming, in one moment communications and radar were shorted out and the last thing they saw was something akin to a sword slicing through the bridge and right through the main reactor all the way through the ship until it finished its slice and the 00-Raiser raised into the air as the ship blew up.

Setsuna flew around the remains of the ship to make sure that no other enemy was in the area. What Setsuna didn't notice was that his eyes flashed a gold color for a split second before returning to normal.

"Damn." La Flaga murmured to himself as he watched from above as the 00-Raiser destroyed the Lesseps.

"Enemy forces neutralized, returning to base." Setsuna said as he moved his Gundam back towards the Archangel along with Mu's Skygrasper.

XxXx

Nu-Gundam , Wing Zero and Strike continued to dominate the rest of the BuCUE's. Amuro had to admit this kid was still a rookie but he was pretty good. He used his Fin-Funnels to take out a majority of the choppers.**( I don't know if Fin-Funnels work in gravity or not but in this story they do ok, I mean come on Nu-Gundam if I didn't make them atmospheric then you would have to wait till like the end of Gundam Seed to finally see them in action .)**

Kira and Amuro then fired their machines Beam Cannons as they fired at the remaining enemy as Wing Zero used its Beam Saber to take out the rest.

Suddenly out of nowhere an exposition hit one of the choppers. The pilots looked in the direction the shot came from only to see four trucks shooting at the Zaft forces. The blond haired girl looked over to Nu-Gundam and Wing Zero. At first her eyes showed confusion, but the confused look changed to anger as she thought of something.

She motioned the driver over to the Strike as the Jeep stopped near the leg of the suit

"Listen up pilot of this mobile suit, if you want to live you'll do exactly what I tell you." Said a female voice as a map with a red dot appeared on Kira's screen. "Here is a trap we set for Zaft. Bring the BuCUEs there."

Kira relayed the message to Amuro and Heero as they decided to go with the plan. The three Gundam's started to lead some of the BuCUE's over to the destination point.

XxXx

In the Archangel, Murrue watch and heard the girl's voice. She was puzzled at their plan.

"What's that?" Badgiruel questioned.

"They're resistance fighters…" Ramius deduced as she watched the mobile suits lead the BuCUE's to the designated point.

XxXx

Decosta looked up at his commander. "Commander, those are the fighters from the Desert Dawn." He said

Waltfeld crossed his arms and looked at the battle, "So, have they decided to save the Earth forces mobile suits?" he questioned. What bugged Waltfeld was not that the resistance group appeared, but the three new mobile suits and the Strike. The four of them wiped out a majority of his units.

XxXx

It was like watching Tom and Jerry in real life, The three Gundam's were the mouse as the BuCUE's were the cats that chased them as they kept following the powerful suits over to the designation point given to them by the Desert Dawn.

The driver in the jeep followed the three Gundams. He smiled as more and more BuCUEs followed them. "Talk about taking the bait…" he said as what looked like every BuCUE from the battlefield followed them.

The blond girl looked at the three Mobile Suits as they kept backing up more and more towards the trap for Z.A.F.T. still having that curious look on her face. "They have a tasty bait…I guess." She said.

Wing Zero and Nu-Gundam took off into the air over the designated area as the Strike jumped back and landed to where the trap was in front of his suit and all three waited for the units to gather. The jeep stopped just staying far enough to activate the trap, but not too close to be harmed by it.

The detonation went off as the BuCUE's exploded. Everyone watched the as the bright light dimmed revealing the destroyed enemy.

Kira moved the Strike toward the location but stopped. The suit knelt down as its Phase Shift armor deactivated. Nu-Gundam and Wing Zero landed next to the now grey and dull colored Strike.

Amuro sighed in relief as the remaining enemies fled from the area. He was glad the battle was now over and that he was able to test out the new weapons for Nu-Gundam. He opened a link to the Strike's pilot. When the link opened he saw a young teen probably 16 years old with brown hair and purple colored eyes.

"Not bad rookie you sure gave them a run for their money." Amuro said as the teen smiled a bit at his remark.

" _Thank you sir and my name is Kira, Kira Yamato."_ said Kira as he introduced himself to his new comrade.

"Well nice to finally meet you Kira, My name is Amuro Ray." said the U.C. Gundam pilot.

However their chat was cut short when the jeeps pulled up in front of them and all three Gundam pilots were prepared in case they tried something.

Down below the blond haired girl glanced up at the Strike, giving it a displeased look. She then glanced over to both Nu and Zero as she narrowed her eyes in anger. _'Did you betray our ideals again, Father!' _She thought angrily.

The Desert Dawn appeared as the Archangel, which had landed next to the three Gundams. A Jeep stopped next to the blond haired girl as a bearded man wearing a green bandana stepped out. He looked at her for a moment and then glanced at the machine she looked at, the two unknown G-Weapons.

Inside the Strike's cockpit Kira glanced down toward the blond haired girl. The camera zoomed in on the girl, giving Kira a better view. He felt as if he knew the girl from somewhere but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Resistance fighters?" said Amuro, he was just curious about these turn of events but was prepared just in case things went ugly.

Heero just crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair waiting to see what happens next.

XxXx

"Do they appear friendly to you, captain?" asked Badgiruel as the captain stood on the bridge looking at the gathering outside.

"I don't see them pointing any weapons at us. Let's at least show them some courtesy and talk with them" Murrue suggested. She looked at how the group stood as she thought for a moment.

"They seem open to it. This could really work out in our favor." She added as she made her way out of the bridge.

XxXx

The Desert Dawn looked at Murrue as they gave her a look that her they disliked the Earth Alliance. Murrue stopped in front of the bearded man.

"It's only proper that we thank you. After all, your entire group did have a hand in saving our ship and mobile suit. Murrue Ramius, I'm with the eighth fleet." She stated.

A young boy standing next to the man looked at her questioningly. "How is that? Wasn't the eighth fleet completely wiped out by the enemy?" the boy questioned.

Murrue sighed calmly and quietly, she took note of the groups knowledge of what had happened to the eighth fleet. She proceeded with caution, as she didn't know how much the group knew of their expeditions.

"We are known as the Desert Dawn. I go by the name, Sahib Ashman." The man introduced himself as he looked directly at the captain before continuing. "You need not bother thanking us. I'm sure you understand, the reason we were fighting were not necessarily to protect you." Sahib gave a small glorified smile as he glanced at her.

"We attacked them only, because they too are our enemy" he added.

"You strike me as someone who's very well informed." Murrue said smiling at him. "Do you also know about us?" she asked.

Sahib smirked as he spoke. "You are the crew of the Earth Force's new assault ship, the Archangel, yes?" Once again the Murrue gave Sahib a surprised look to see him state this fact. "You descended to Earth to escape La Crueset's team." Sahib glanced over to the Strike smiling.

"And these machines are…."

"G-Weapons" the blond haired girl finished. "That's what they call these things. It's one of the Earth Forces new prototype mobile weapons." She added.

"We would very much like to meet the pilots." Sahib asked Murrue.

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait for the 00-Raiser and Skygrasper to join us." She said.

"00-Raiser, what the hell is that!" The blond girl demanded. She was getting impatient; she wanted to see who the pilots of these things were.

"What's that?!" the boy from before yelled as it brought the girl out of her thoughts when something appeared in the air. There behind the Archangel was another G-Weapon and a Skygrasper.

This one was unlike anything she had ever seen though. It was flying in atmosphere just like the other two unknowns which should have been impossible! And it was emitting this strange green light from its back which made it look a little angelic.

The G-Weapon landed next to the other three effortlessly as if it were weightless. The Skygrasper landed as well as the Mu came out and walked towards Murrue and stood next to her. "Man that kid sure is something." Mu said to Murrue as he looked at the 00-Raiser.

Sahib looked at La Flaga as he stared at him. "I recognize you, but I cannot say from how or from where." He said.

La Flaga gave a smile as if he enjoyed telling people of his name and accolades. "My name is Mu La Flaga." He said bring up his shoulders slightly. "Don't know a living soul in these parts."

Sahib smiled looking at him. "I never expected to meet the Hawk of Endymion in a place such as this."

Sahib then turned to Murrue. "Now can we see the pilots of these machines?" He asked again to the Archangel's Captain.

"Alright." said Ramius "Ensign Yamato, Mr. Seiei, Lieutenant Amuro and Mr. Yuy could you please exit your machines and come join us out here." She asked each of the pilots. Each of the Gundam's cockpits opened up revealing the pilots to the Freedom Fighters.

Each pilot grabbed onto the rope on the side of the suit and lowered themselves down to the ground. Kira took off his helmet and the blond girls eyes widen when she saw Kira's face.

She tightened her left fist and rushed toward Kira. "So it is you…" she said. Kira looked at her a bit confused by the situation. "Uh what…"

She had a difficult time keeping her emotions in as she spoke. "Why…what is someone like you doing here, huh?" She raised her hand and attempted to slap Kira, but he caught her hand holding her wrist. She tightened her hand into a fist as she tried to push on and punch him.

Kira looked at her as his eyes widened, remembering her from Heliopolis. "Ah…" He leaned in closer. "You're that girl I met back at Morgenroete." The blond girl gritted her teeth and pulled her arm back accidentally hitting Kira on his right cheek. Everyone(Except Setsuna and Heero) sighed finding the situation awkward.

Kira held his cheek looking at her confused out of his mind. Amuro found the thing almost amusing, Setsuna behind his helmet just ignored it and Heero was just being Heero.

Mu pointed toward the two looking at Murrue. "What was that?" he questioned as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe an Ex-Girlfriend." She said as they watched the two.

"Well I can see why he dumped her." Mu replied.

The blond girl then felt someone pulling her away from Kira and back to the desert dawn.

"Forgive her, Cagalli has a short temper and has suffered through quite an ordeal as I'm sure you have as well." The now identified Cagalli heard Kisaka say.

"It's quite alright, we understand perfectly, why don't our pilots introduce themselves." Murrue suggested as she turned towards the Gundam pilots who nodded their heads. Kira then stepped forward.

"My name is Kira Yamato pilot of the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam." Kira said as he used the word Gundam instead of G-Weapon since he actually liked the name better. Amuro then stepped forward.

"My name is Amuro Ray, pilot of the RX-93-Nu-Gundam." said Amuro as he noticed the blond girl stare at him and his Gundam with curiosity which he found a little odd but decided to ignore it.

Then the pilot who wore a blue pilot suit that seemed more advanced than anything anyone had ever seen before. He also wore what seemed to be some kind of chest body armor with a backpack like protrusion in the back that was almost unnoticeable stepped forward.

The unknown pilot reached for his helmet and took it off revealing his raven hair and cold brown chestnut colored eyes. Cagalli actually blushed a bit when she saw his face.

"My name is Setsuna F. Seiei, Gundam Meister of the 00-Raiser." Said Setsuna in a cold monotone voice that sent a shiver down Cagalli's back. She reluctantly took her eyes off him and onto Heero as he stepped forward.

"My name is Heero Yuy, Pilot of the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero." Said Heero in a cold voice.

"And I'm Mu La Flaga also known as the Hawk of Endymion." said Mu as he introduced himself to the people who didn't know who he was.

XxXx

Later that day, The Archangel followed the Desert Dawn into their base of operations as the large ship went through the small route, the wings on the ship hits the tip of a small rock pillar, breaking the tip into rubble.

The members guarding the entrance were confused as to why an Earth Alliance ship was led to their base. The jeep in front of the ship came to a stop. Sahib exited the vehicle as some of the members approached him.

"Sahib, what's the meaning of this?" one of them asked as he looked at the ship. Sahib walked past them as he spoke "They are our guests. Behave yourselves." The two men looked at each other, wondering what was going on.

The other jeeps stopped as Cagalli looked at the ship with angered eyes.

XxXx

A blond hair man who is also known as one of the many Char clones of the Gundam Universe spoke through a video feed to Dearka Elsman pilot of the Buster Gundam and Yzak Joules pilot of the Duel Gundam with bandages over his right eye.

"I'm glad both of you made it safely to Gibraltar. You both did well in the last battle." He said. Dearka Elsman then spoke. "We almost died but…" he was interrupted as the Char Clone in the video feed spoke.

"Regrettably, we did not take care of the legged ship or take down the Strike, but… there is a new problem." He said.

"What new problem?" Yzak Joules male bursts out in a tone of anger because half his face was hidden by bandages.

"We got a report from the Desert Tiger, three unknown Mobile Suits linked up with the legged ship." Spoke the man again.

"Who cares we'll take them down along with the Strike." Said Yzak .

"Yes, we will but these new Mobile Suits are troubling." said their commander Rau Le Creuset as an image an image of the Strike, Wing Zero and Nu-Gundam fighting off the BuCUE's showed on the screen as it then changed to the 00-Raiser destroying a Lessup. It then changed to show all four Gundam's standing side by side. The two ZAFT pilots looked confused as Yzak spoke. "Just what the hell are those!?"

"These images were taken by a chopper belonging with the Lesseps. The mobile suits you see here, took out more than ten BuCUE's each. They along with the Strike dominated the battle from what I heard. And you can see they never powered down even after they took down the Lesseps."

Both pilots looked stunned and shock. "That's impossible! No Mobile Suit of the Earth Alliance has that much power and if it did those suits should be out of power." Dearka said with disbelief in his voice.

"You're right Dearka. It should have been, but we don't know much about these Mobile Suits. They did launch from the Legged Ship. I want you two to remain there on Earth and help Commander Waltfeld with taking out these new G-Weapons and the legged ship. We've labeled each unit, Omega (Wing Zero), Alpha (Nu-Gundam) and Exodus (00-Raiser). That is why I am also sending Nicol and Athrun down at once. I have business to do in the Plants so you four are to link with the Desert Tiger and take the Legged ship and Strike down and if possible capture these three new Mobile Suits. In my stead Athrun will be team leader" He orders as the feed cut off.

"We understand." said Dearka

"Good, meet them at the Victoria space port tomorrow night." said Creuset as the single broke off.

Dearka sighed and spoke. "Damn…Looks like we're stuck on this rock." Yzak then started taking his bandages off.

"Yzak, hey stop" he said as he tried to stop his comrade from removing the bandages too quickly.

Yzak looked intensely, staring out blankly as he yelled. "I don't care about those new Mobile Suits, I will destroy the Strike for what he did to me!" he said angrily and he stared at the picture of the Strike.

**And cut, I really did not want to end the chapter but I ran out of ideas for it so I guess I'll have to.**

**And yes there will be a poll for pairing for Setsuna , Amuro Heero and maybe Char (if he's still alive)**

**The choices are….**

**Setsuna/ Cagalli, Setsuna/ Lunamaria, Setsuna/ Mayu, Setsuna/ Lacus, Setsuna/ Meyrin, Setsuna/Feldt (I'll make it work!)**

**Amuro/ Talia Gladys, Amuro/ Murrue, Amuro/ Erica (you gotta remember Amuro is like 29 years old)**

**Heero/ Lunamaria, Heero/Cagalli, Heero/ Meyrin**

**I'm also thinking on adding more Gundam Characters from different shows into the story**

**The choices for other characters to add are…**

**Domon Kasshu (Mobile Fighter G-Gundam)**

**Shiro Amada (Mobile Suit Gundam The 08****th**** MS Team)**

**Banagher Links (Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn)**

**Puru and Puru Two (Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ)**

**Milliardo Peacecraft (New Mobile Report Gundam Wing)**

**Nanai Miguel (Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack)**

**The Gundam Meisters (Mobile Suit Gundam 00)**

**The Gundam Pilots ( New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz)**

**Well that's all for now until next chapter. AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


End file.
